


Cocky boys

by Cinnamonius



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Attempt at Humor, Bottom!Loki, Hate Sex, I see it as a smutty take on a Katharine Hepburn/Spencer Tracy movie, Love/Hate, M/M, OOC, Power Play, Smutty roughhousing, Surprise! It's angst!, Threesome, Top!Loki, Top!Thor, Unresolved Sexual Tension, a reader suggested it, and stuff, bottom!Thor, fluffy hardcore smut, i love this tag, loki swears a lot, only with anal sex
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:03:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18453659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamonius/pseuds/Cinnamonius
Summary: От автора:"Всё в этом мире основано на сексе, кроме него самого. Сам секс прежде всего основан на власти" (с)Оскар Уайльд (прим.переводчика: на самом деле, нет никаких доказательств, что данная фраза ему принадлежит).Тор и Локи — звёзды студии онлайн-порно, и их взаимная ненависть известна всем и каждому. Однако благодаря голосованию, проведённому среди фанатов, они должны сняться вместе в прямом эфире специального Рождественского выпуска. Особого счастья они, понятное дело, не испытывают.





	1. Битва титанов - 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cocky boys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4263957) by [thebookhunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebookhunter/pseuds/thebookhunter). 



> https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/noirepersephone/76768876/264/264_original.jpg  
> Потрясающий арт от Noirefilthythoughts!
> 
> Предупреждения от автора.
> 
> В данном фике есть секс из ненависти, борьба за доминирование и двое слишком гордых упрямцев, пытающихся настоять на своём. Они играют по своим правилам, завоёвывая и не давая завоевать себя в ответ, и временами делают это довольно жёстко (например, пинаясь, кусаясь и царапаясь). Временами происходящее будет напоминать даб-кон или даже нон-кон, но спешу вас уверить, что это не так. Поэтому упомянутых тэгов нет в предупреждениях. Мальчики просто буянят, как большие дети, клянусь. Я просто всё преувеличиваю ради того, чтобы текст получился лёгким и смешным (по крайней мере, надеюсь, что он таким получился).
> 
> Также автор предупреждает, что не знает, как проходят съёмки в порно-студии, поэтому матчасть может быть достаточно неточной.

— Ты… сделал что???

Не то чтобы Тони ожидал, что его сейчас обнимут и расцелуют, когда Локи ворвался в кабинет подобно снежному вихрю, но этот яростный злобный взгляд зелёных глаз заставил его съёжиться абсолютно так же.

— Нас завалили сообщениями с вопросами, а почему тебя нет в списках для голосования… — начал объяснять Тони.

— И какого хуя это должно меня волновать?! — вспылил Локи.

— Локи, дорогой…

— Заканчивай с нежностями, Тони! Ты вышел за всякие рамки! Прости, но тебе придётся удалить меня из этого списка!

— Но, милый, слишком поздно, голосование уже закрыто…

— А меня это совершенно не волнует! — зарычал Локи. — Я на эту поебень не подписывался!

— Ну-у-у, — протянул Тони, у которого, вполне возможно, где-то тут завалялась копия контракта, сделанная специально для таких вот случаев. С выделенными маркером строчками для облегчения ознакомления. — Вообще-то, подписывался, — кротким голосом закончил он. Когда Локи бывал в таком настроении, лучше всего было изобразить покорность.

Локи как следует проверил документ и свою собственную подпись под ним. После чего, злобно сощурившись, вновь поднял взгляд на Тони и убийственно на него посмотрел.

— Ну ты и сволочь, — прошипел он. Впрочем, крыть было нечем, и Локи это понимал. — Ты, блядь, мог бы и спросить меня. Или предупредить, по крайней мере.

Тони выдал ангельскую улыбку.

— Конечно, мог бы, но ты бы отказался.

— Да, естественно, я бы отказался! — прорычал Локи, с размаху шарахнув пачкой бумаги об стол. — Я тебе не кусок мяса, чтоб меня на аукционе разыгрывать! И что случилось с моим правом оспаривать предложенных партнёров по работе?

Ах, с этим…

— Ну, технически, это право у тебя есть, но… — Тони подтолкнул другой документ, подготовленный сразу же после завершения голосования. Локи бегло пробежался по нему глазами. Его выражение лица сменилось на очаровательную смесь изумления и скепсиса.

— Это в какой, нахрен, валюте? В йенах?

— В американских долларах, дорогой, — ответил Тони. — И если достигнешь определенного количества просмотров, то вот сколько процентов ты получишь. — Он ткнул пальцем в цифры, на случай если, мало ли, Локи эту часть пропустил.

…и теперь Тони может говорить, что видел впечатлённого Локи Лафейсона. А это немногим дано.

— Похоже, ты собираешься заработать на этом миллионы, да? — поинтересовался Локи. Если учесть его вечную невозмутимость и ледяное спокойствие, сейчас он казался почти шокированным.

— Отклик был невероятным, — пустился в объяснения Тони. — Превзошёл все наши ожидания. И вы вдвоём набрали больше восьмидесяти пяти процентов голосов. Это будет самым большим событием в нашей индустрии за последние годы. Поверь, ты не хочешь такое пропустить.

Локи, кажется, принялся серьёзно обдумывать указанные в контракте цифры. Его быстрый мозг явно подкидывал гораздо больше пунктов для размышления, кроме денег.

— Знаешь, — задумчиво протянул Тони. — Каждый день десятки людей предлагают нам всякие приятные вещи лишь за то, чтобы провести десять минут просто в _его_ обществе. А ты в итоге получишь огромные деньги за то, за что другие готовы продать бабушкины драгоценности.

Локи снова помрачнел.

— Только мне придётся смириться кое с чем посерьёзнее _его_ присутствия, не так ли? — процедил он.

Тони мечтательно улыбнулся, предвкушая.

— О, да…

Он любил свою работу, окей?

Локи фыркнул, раздувая ноздри от клокотавшей внутри ярости. А затем в его глазах загорелся расчётливый огонёк.

— Я хочу получать такой же процент от всех моих фильмов, — заявил он. — Начиная с сегодняшнего дня.

Какой сообразительный Локи. Наверняка его прошлые фильмы выйдут на пик популярности после объявления Рождественской Пары. Тони притворился, что серьёзно всё обдумывает. Пеппер его убьёт, но…

— Хорошо.

Локи фыркнул. Смирение явно брало верх над раздражением.

— Ладно, хорошо, — сменил он гнев на милость. Всё в его тоне и выражении лица говорило о том, что он верил: Тони теперь должен ему гораздо больше, чем просто деньги. — Но если ты ещё раз хотя бы подумаешь о том, чтобы втянуть меня в нечто подобное, я отрежу твои яйца, и Пеппер сможет сделать себе брелок для ключей.

Тони успокаивающе поднял руки.

— Клянусь.

— Не утруждайся, — буркнул Локи, направляясь к выходу из офиса долгими, исполненными драматизма шагами. — Сам справлюсь.

***

Если у них получится довести этот корабль до порта, примирение двух сторон в этом споре даст Тони и Пеппер достаточно дипломатичесих навыков, чтобы вести мирные переговоры в Израиле. Они пытались договориться по хореографии сцен, но с тем же успехом могли стараться объединить послевоенный Берлин, перевязав его ленточкой. Прошло всего пять минут, а они уже упёрлись в стену (сели на мель, Старк, ну же, будь оптимистом. Просто сели на мель). А именно: и Тор, и Локи оба были топами.

Если вдаваться в подробности, то дело обстояло как-то так. Член Тора был крайне известен и являлся одним из его, кхм, величайших достоинств, наравне с легендарной выносливостью, шикарной внешностью и по-настоящему эпичным либидо. Существовала очень любимая всеми в их бизнесе история о том, как Тор в течение одного дня отснялся в трёх выпусках, а потом повёл одного из коллег к себе домой на свидание — причём не того, кто был с ним тогда на площадке. Те в свою очередь могли получить себе в пользование член Тора в любое другое время. С огромным — как у коня — мужским достоинством, похотливый, как кобель, и с внешностью божества — этот мужчина был просто подарком небес для мира кино для взрослых. Аве, Тор.

И вот теперь, хотя Тор и говорил, что он прекрасно может быть снизу, и что он получает от этого огромное удовольствие и то и дело выступает пассивом в своих фильмах, фанаты всё равно хотели, чтобы он был непременно сверху. И наверняка именно этого они ожидают на прямом включении Рождественского Выпуска.

А теперь пара слов о Локи. Локи в личной жизни прекрасно мог быть в пассивной роли (Тони лично убедился в этом когда-то на заре их знакомства, эх), но только не на работе. Он просто не хотел, чтобы какие-то незнакомые люди совали что-то ему в задницу и ещё и деньги за это получали.

Но конечно, должен быть анал.

Но конечно, фанаты хотели видеть Тора сверху.

Но конечно, Локи пассивом не работает.

Но конечно, должен быть анал.

Но конечно, Тони нужно болеутоляющее от головы. Они попали в какую-то адскую петлю.

Но Тони боготворил Вирджинию «Пеппер» Поттс не просто так.

— Джентльмены, — отрезала она с плавностью и эффективностью японского ножа для суши. — Так мы ни к чему не придём. Почему бы нам всем не попробовать достичь компромисса?

И она предложила им каждому сделать и то, и другое: и отдавать, и принимать в каждой позиции. Затем она подчеркнула преимущества сбалансированных, проведённых на равных съёмок для положения, которое каждый из них занимал в бизнесе. Эта часть позволила обоим сохранить лицо, когда они согласились с тем, что на бумаге это фиксировать не нужно.

Объявили перерыв, чтобы мальчики могли обсудить принятое решение со своими агентами. Тони суетился вокруг, сначала изображая, будто достаёт что-то из куртки, а потом притворяясь, что тянется к подносу с печеньем — чтобы можно было подслушивать, как проходят переговоры на противоположных концах стола. Сиф всегда рьяно защищала интересы Тора и обычно действовала подобно файерволу между добродушием и отзывчивостью своего клиента и этим жадным миром, которому только дай палец, откусит руку по локоть. Что до Дарси, то ситуация была прямо противоположной. Дерзкая и одновременно здравомыслящая, она была воплощённым голосом разума. Очень часто именно она стояла между Локи, включившим режим истеричной примадонны на полную катушку, и тем, кто бы ни подписывал ему в тот день чек. 

Сиф и сейчас советовала Тору хорошенько подумать, чего фанаты будут ждать от него по столь особому случаю. Дарси же разглядывала скол на своём ярко-красном маникюре и явно лишь вполуха слушала раздражённое шипение Локи, не особо вникая в смысл.

Тони, конечно, видел плюсы в предложении Пеппер, но особо сильно не надеялся. Нужно было брать ситуацию в свои руки.

Он подкараулил Локи около автомата для продажи напитков. Тот искоса кинул на Тони мрачный взгляд, поморщившись, когда горячий кофе обжёг его скандально известный слишком острый язык.

— Только представь, ты натянешь Могучего Тора на свой член на глазах у всего мира, — начал нашёптывать Тони ему через плечо, подобно маленькому красному дьяволёнку (плащ, рожки, хвост и всё такое).— А теперь вообрази, какое у него будет лицо, когда ты уничтожишь его этими своими волшебными движениями бёдер. Ты же знаешь, какой он у нас чувствительный?

Локи проигнорировал Тони, оставшись глухим к его доводам. Ладно, возможно, он зашёл не с того конца.

— Представь количество просмотров, — решил попробовать он. — Локи Лафейсон впервые снимется снизу. Ты хоть представляешь, сколько людей мечтают это увидеть? Подумай о сборах…

Не то чтобы Локи перестал злиться, но, по крайней мере, выглядел он уже немного менее… несговорчивым.

— А обязательно это должно быть с _ним_? — прошипел он.

Глаза Тони заблестели.

— Забудь о чувствах, включи голову. С кем же ещё? Кто ещё может быть достоин? Только Тор Одинсон, только сам царь, не меньше. Битва титанов. Бесподобно.

Уверившись, что наступление прошло успешно и Локи всерьёз задумался над его словами (в основном, потому что тот не принялся язвить в ответ), Тони удалился.

Когда Сиф отправилась на перерыв попудрить носик, Тони взялся за Тора. Его величайшая звезда сидела, развалясь в кресле, и проверяла свою статистику в гугле.

— Ну что, — начал Тони. — Сиф сомневается, да?

— Рождественская ебля — это мой проект, — отозвался Тор, скорее всего повторяя за своим агентом. — Это мой подарок фанатам. Фанаты любят, когда я сверху, и сильно сомневаюсь, что им настолько же сильно понравится, если я буду снизу. Я не могу в такой день рисковать отношениями со своей фанбазой.

— Хм, — Тони притворился, что должным образом обдумывает слова Тора, и затем склонился и прошептал, заговорщически понизив голос. — Но ведь ты Могучий Тор… Не фанаты говорят тебе, что любят, это ты говоришь им, что любить… — Тони дал Тору секунду прочувствовать эту мысль. — Просто задумайся. Представь нашу Ледяную Принцессу, всю такую из себя неприступную и важную. Он же понятия не имеет, верно? С теми тонкими и звонкими мальчиками, с которыми его обычно снимают, он понятия не имеет, что значит настоящий сильный мужик снизу. Почему бы тебе не показать ему, как это бывает?

Тор наконец-то соизволил оторваться от экрана и хмуро посмотрел на Тони.

— А взамен? — негромко продолжил Тони, готовясь выложить свой главный козырь. — Ты будешь первым, кто поимел эту восхитительную задницу на глазах у всего мира. Ты, и никто другой. Просто подумай об этом…

Вот оно. Тони успел заметить разгоревшийся огонёк в глазах Тора. А ещё он увидел, как тот оценивающим взглядом окинул шикарные затянутые в джинсу и, откровенно говоря, попросту идеальные тылы Локи. Потому что Тор любил свою работу. И любовь эта была отнюдь не платонической.

Наконец, все молча заскрипели стульями, возвращаясь на свои места.

— Итак, джентльмены, — произнесла Пеппер. — Что мы решим?

Агенты посовещались со своими клиентами. Обменялись взглядами через стол, вызывая друг друга начать говорить первыми.

— Он согласен, за дополнительные пять процентов, — заявила Дарси.

— Два, — отозвалась Пеппер.

— Три с половиной.

— Три.

— Договорились.

Мужчинам оставалось только наблюдать за этим коротким обменом фразами, словно на теннисном матче.

— Тор? — поторопила Пеппер.

— На тех же условиях, — быстро сориентировалась Сиф.

— Тони? — повернулась к нему Пеппер. Тот вздохнул.

— Ладно, ладно, хорошо. Но я себя без ножа режу.

— Превосходно, — отозвалась Пеппер. — Тогда давайте обсудим подробности.

После этого обсуждение пошло полегче, хоть и слегка утомительно. Тони говорил, чего хочет, агенты давали советы своим клиентам, те шептались с ними, и агенты озвучивали их согласие или требования и встречные предложения. По большей части мальчики были согласны с Тони. Тот не хотел на Рождество ничего экстравагантного, просто старый добрый горячий секс в разнообразных фотогеничных позах. Рождественская открытка от студии, вот что должно было получиться в конце концов. При этом каждая сторона старалась, чтобы другая согласилась бы первой. Происходившее неуловимо напоминало спортплощадку на школьном дворе.

— Ещё вопросы есть? — произнёс Тони.

— Нам надо будет снимать знакомство? — спросил Тор.

— Да.

— А целоваться обязательно? — неприязненно поинтересовался Локи. Тор помрачнел.

— Да, — отозвался Тони.

— А можно нам задействовать флафферов? — простонал Тор.

— Флафферов?! — вызверился Тони. Он сжал переносицу. Это утро явно затянулось. — Послушайте, дорогие мои, боюсь, вам придётся сделать всё как положено, хорошо? Снимем знакомство, немного поговорите о том, что сейчас будет, поцелуетесь, разденетесь. Всё как всегда. И нужно, чтобы у вас не стояло вначале. Люди захотят посмотреть, как вы будете заводить друг друга. Вы у меня снимаетесь уже давно, знаете, как всё работает. Извините, но это не обсуждается.

Тор и Локи обменялись быстрыми враждебными взглядами, отвернулись друг от друга и одновременно скрестили руки на груди. Такая симметрия радовала глаз и напоминала инь и янь.

— Если мы закончили, — продолжил Тони, — то увидимся в канун Рождества. Не забываем ходить в спортзал, да?

***

Они остались вдвоём, и Тони принялся наводить в своих записях порядок, когда почувствовал, что Пеппер буквально буравит взглядом его затылок.

— Да, дорогая? — спросил он.

— Ты уверен, что это хорошая идея?

— Лучшая из всех моих идей, — широко улыбнулся Тони. — Поверь мне.

— Они же друг друга ненавидят, — заметила она. — И я имею в виду, как заклятые враги. «Ты мой злейший враг», и всё такое. Ты думаешь, они смогут это как-то скрыть?

— О, — усмехнулся Тони. — Думаю, они даже пытаться не будут.


	2. Chapter 2

Когда Локи надменно вплыл на съемочную площадку, Тони изумлённо вскинул брови. Впервые на его памяти тот явился так рано. Тони отметил про себя, как Локи настороженно огляделся по сторонам. Для съёмок они забронировали комнату отдыха в джентльменском клубе, и вокруг царили тёмное дерево и красные драпировки — в самый раз в духе Рождества. На полу толстым слоем лежали пледы и ковры глубоких золотых и красных оттенков, на стенах висели небольшие картины маслом со сценками охоты. Одним словом, интерьер был исключительно мужественным, изысканным, стильным — в старомодном ключе; словом, едва ли кто-нибудь ожидал увидеть такую комнату как декорации для порнофильма. Идеально. В углу стояла большая традиционная рождественская ёлка, а ещё огромный камин, который звуковые техники пытались разжечь — правда, пока безуспешно. Светооператоры вовсю трудились, создавая тёплую гостеприимную атмосферу.

— Нравится? — спросил Тони.

— Уютненько, — сухо отозвался Локи.

— Тут вот есть кресло-качалка, я думал, что ты мог бы отсосать на нём Тору, а на той кушетке он отлично бы тебя объездил. А потом, мне кажется, можно повторить вот в этом кресле. Ну что, как звучит?

Вместо ответа Локи наградил его мрачным взглядом.

— Ты будешь одет именно так? — поинтересовался Тони. Его мальчики всегда начинали полностью одетыми, исключая обувь и носки (почему-то сам процесс их снятия убивал всё настроение на корню), и представали перед камерами в повседневной одежде. Это помогало создать впечатление, словно двое сексуальных парней просто только что познакомились и решили немного развлечься — и всё это под жадными взглядами зрителей по ту сторону экрана. Тони никогда не обряжал их в костюмы пожарных и не создавал вымышленные сюжеты. Его мальчики были обычными людьми. И это возбуждало.

— Да. Какие-то проблемы? — огрызнулся Локи.

— Ни в коем разе, выглядишь восхитительно, — быстро отозвался Тони. — Просто… кожаные штаны?

— Что?

— А они не… Я имею в виду, когда ты начнёшь, эм, потеть… Что если они, э-э, прилипнут? Господи боже, только не говори мне, что ты их с присыпкой надевал…

Локи угрожающе сощурился.

— Ладно, ладно, без разницы. Я тебе доверяю. Ты профессионал.

— Кто профессионал? — раздался грубоватый хриплый голос Тора, помпезно входящего в помещение и выглядящего как всегда потрясающе в простых тёмно-синих джинсах и обтягивающей красной футболке, подчеркивающей мускулы. Он кинул на Локи быстрый взгляд и с ухмылкой поднял бровь. Локи закатил глаза и сердито отвернулся.

— Мы все профессионалы, — ответил Тони. — И раз уж мы все наконец собрались, давайте ещё раз быстренько всё обсудим?

Они в последний раз прошлись по общей хореографии, убедившись, что все понимают примерные временные рамки каждого, эм, действа. Затем Тони в общем обрисовал им, какие кадры хотел бы заснять, чтобы актёры в соответствии с этим могли планировать свои перемещения. Съёмки должны были вестись тремя камерами: по одной на каждого актёра, готовые снимать крупным планом, и одна в распоряжении великого Фила Коулсона, чтобы он мог делать всё, что пожелает его артистическая душа.

Когда с обсуждениями было закончено, Тор отправился переставлять мебель, бормоча что-то об оптике, операторской работе и золотом сечении, вызвав у Локи молчаливую (и при этом прекрасно слышимую) издёвку. Затем Тор сменил у камина группу техников, которые, по всей видимости, никогда живого огня вблизи не видели — судя по тщетности их действий, — и за десять минут его разжёг, сложив поленья в эстетически приятную глазу кучку. Огонь получился камерным, живым и очаровательным, но грел при этом довольно сильно, и Тони снова начал бросать обеспокоенные взгляды на кожаные штаны, в которые был затянут Локи.

Когда Тор вновь к ним подошёл, то выглядел очень самодовольно. Впрочем, это ведь было его обычным состоянием. А от выражения лица Локи молоко могло скиснуть. И да, это тоже было обычным его видом.

Оба сняли обувь с носками и приступили к разминке и растяжке. Тони смотрел на них с нежностью и гордостью. Вы только посмотрите, его крошки уже совсем большие! Он привёл их в этот бизнес, выбрал из безликой массы, взрастил, отсёк всё лишнее и сделал из них богов порноиндустрии.

Локи — о гибкости которого не зря слагали легенды — легко сложился пополам, словно это ему ничего не стоило, кожаные штаны туго обтянули потрясную задницу. Подобное зрелище завоёвывало сердца зрителей с первой же минуты, а сейчас, очевидно, завладело вниманием Тора, разминавшего плечи: тот застыл на середине упражнения и вовсю уставился на него. Тони помнил, как впервые увидел Локи; тот выступал на сцене с какой-то дерьмовой невнятной группой. Прочие музыканты просто, так скажем, играли музыку, ну а Локи откровенно занимался с аудиторией любовью, с этими своими плавными кошачьими движениями, обжигающими взглядами и голосом, мурлыкающие интонации которого напрочь лишили Тони самообладания. Он неделями обхаживал Локи, уговаривая прийти на пробы. Нужно было всего лишь красиво подрочить на камеру, но — ах — как же тот смотрел прямо в объектив, какие звуки издавал, какие грязные словечки говорил… Он практически расплавил оптику — как и парня, который всё это снимал. Потом была отснята знаменитая выигравшая кучу наград сцена траха на природе, и вскоре критики уже рассыпались в восторгах по поводу нового, гм, лица гей-порноиндустрии. А обычно невозмутимый Фандрал, вместе с которым они тогда снялись, до сих пор вздыхал при упоминании этих съёмок. И это стало последним рывком, поставившим Старк Студиос на карту, и позволило им заявить о себе как о совершенно новой компании, кардинально отличающейся от прочих, снимающих онлайн-порно. О, да! Локи, его прекрасный, язвительный, заносчивый принц со своей дивной, скажем так, башней цвета слоновой кости. Пеппер, конечно, не была с ним согласна, но Тони считал, что тот сто́ит любой головной боли, вызываемого своим существованием раздражения или приступов гнева.

А Тор? Тони нашёл его в тёмной комнате гей-клуба, в самом центре стихийной оргии, обхаживающим четырёх парней одновременно (пятерых, если считать ещё одного, кто, не дождавшись очереди, лежал на полу и потрахивал его ногу). Тор же излучал радость и неприкрытое бесхитростное наслаждение. Он собственноручно — если точнее, обеими руками плюс остальными конечностями, и ещё не забываем про рот, — творил высокое искусство из того, что обычно скатилось бы в непотребное сношение. Тони сразу понял, что нашёл краеугольный камень своей будущей порноимперии, олицетворение его мечты.

Это потом Тор стал настоящим стихийным бедствием. Однако вначале этого большого золотого жеребчика, этот неогранённый алмаз пришлось немного отшлифовать. Ведь трахаться и трахаться на камеру — это две совершенно разные вещи. Но они не должны выглядеть разными, ведь так? И эта идея была тем ядром, которое Тони заложил в основу своего маленького предприятия. Свежий, осознанно лишённый пошлости подход к съёмкам кино для взрослых. Основная масса в индустрии всё больше и больше склонялась к пиздец как откровенно пугающим крайностям, двигаясь в сторону обесчеловеченных животных инстинктов и общей деградации. Однако рост популярности домашнего любительского порно натолкнул Тони на мысль, что, очевидно, существует незанятый сегмент рынка, полный людей, которые просто хотят смотреть, как другие наслаждаются обычным незатейливым сексом. Мог ли Тони заинтересовать их, снимая подобное, только, скажем так, профессионально?

Отсюда оно всё и началось. В противовес вульгарным декорациям и безрадостным темницам, которые предлагали многие профессиональные порнофильмы, обратился к настоящим, полным солнечного света, открытым — иной раз даже на свежем воздухе — площадкам. В противовес монструозным членам, накладным грудям и всей этой жути нашёл симпатичных мальчиков, выглядящих не как порноактёры, а как обычные люди — просто молодые, цветущие, сексуальные и отлично друг другу подходящие, — и которые находятся здесь себе на радость и прекрасно проводят вместе время. И как насчёт того, чтобы вместо издевательств, унижений и сексуальных актов, исполненных рабского подчинения, предложить зрителю жаркие поцелуи, смех, взгляды глаза в глаза и даже немного общения? Затем следовала первоклассная художественная фотосъёмка и после — знаменитая часть, визитная карточка студии: актёры рассказывали о себе (потому что в их работе нет ничего постыдного), немного болтали между собой, чтобы очеловечить себя и саму ситуацию для зрителя, прежде чем приступят к главному. Всё в фильмах Тони — от актёров до мест съёмки и композиции сцен — было милым, исполненным хорошего вкуса и прекрасно сбалансированным. Всё было солнечным, полным радости и приносящим удовольствие.

Тор принял эту философию как родную, и его врождённая харизма, энтузиазм и, конечно же, выдающиеся внешние данные сразу же завоевали внимание, признание критиков — и фанбазу, растущую с каждым днём. Тор Одинсон сегодня стоял на голову выше любого известного Тони порноактёра. Он был эмоциональным, источающим сексуальность и как никто другой был способен выразить страстное желание, отзывчивую чувственность и при этом действовать спонтанно. Он каждый раз выглядел так, будто был очень рад тут находиться, всегда возбуждённый, всегда желающий своего партнёра — или нескольких, и с его олимпийской физической подготовкой ему давалась любая поза. Он был воистину Артистом с большой буквы А.

Да, Тони восхищался этими двумя и долгое время пытался заставить их поработав вместе, но Локи однажды слишком громко заявил: «Никогда, блядь!», а Тор услышал, и его это очень сильно задело. Они ненавидели друг друга, и все это знали.

И подобных случаев было много: слишком уж разными людьми они были. Тор относился к своей работе очень серьёзно, и она была его основной деятельностью. Ему нравилось быть порноактёром, и он изо всех сил старался выполнять свою работу как можно лучше. Для Локи, напротив, съёмки были лишь увлечением, которым он время от времени занимался и к которому у него чисто случайно обнаружился талант, и поэтому не нужно было над ним работать. И хотя только это дело из числа прочих его профессиональных занятностей и приносило ему признание критиков и делало его популярным, Локи всегда был о нём невысокого мнения. Он считал себя прежде всего писателем, и ему даже удалось опубликовать несколько вещей. Ими были воспитательный роман, состоящий в основном из громких напыщенных слов, исполненных жалости к себе, и два сборника тоскливых и загадочных стихов. У него даже был свой круг почитателей — правда, очень узкий. Во вторую очередь Локи считал себя певцом и музыкантом; не то чтобы его группа представляла из себя хоть что-то серьёзное, однако он был жаден до поклонения, которое исходило от аудитории на его концертах. Трахаться на камеру было где-то в самом низу его списка приоритетов. И тем не менее он привык к определённому образу жизни, который ни одно из прочих его занятий не могло поддерживать. Поэтому Локи то и дело снисходил до того, чтобы украсить экраны своей очаровательной мордашкой — и не менее очаровательным телом, — снимаясь в фильмах Тони.

С ним выходило мало фильмов, поэтому каждый новый находил большой отклик у аудитории. Это доканывало Тора, который и без того ненавидел холодное пренебрежительное поведение Локи. Тот же в свою очередь возмущался тем, что Тор стал социальным феноменом, распространившимся за пределы их съёмочной площадки. Чёрт побери, его поместили на обложку Time Magazine и напечатали о нём статью, с интервью и всем прочим. Как будто бы он делал что-то значимое! Да он был всего лишь порноактёром! Мир окончательно свихнулся, что ли? Нет, конечно же, Локи не завидовал, он всего лишь был в ярости и отчаянии из-за человеческой скудоумия и отсутствия вкуса. Даже в кадре они вели себя совершенно по-разному. Локи всегда знал, где находится камера, и своими глазами обычно затрахивал аудиторию до невменяемости. Тор, наоборот, играл так, словно никаких камер рядом не было, и зритель словно бы переносился к нему.

Тор звал Локи примадонной, недотрогой и мелким завистливым говнюком. Локи в ответ называл его безмозглым идиотом и дикарём, думающим исключительно своим членом. Плюс ко всему по сети гулял злобный приписываемый ему твит, в котором он язвил, что Тор настолько высокого о себе мнения, что его следующим проектом могла бы стать порноверсия «Изгоя»*.

Тони понимал: зрители, скорее всего, были в курсе этой их вражды, когда остервенело жали на кнопку голосования. Обстановка в студии от взаимной непереносимости двух его звёзд была накалена до предела. Что ж, подумал Тони. Зрители хотят секса на грани ненависти? Зрители его получат.

_____________________________  
* имеется в виду дважды оскароносный фильм Роберта Земекиса 2000-го года с Томом Хэнксом в главной роли


End file.
